Where is my Seme?
by malishamarose
Summary: inuyasha is in his first heat and he ran in to koga.I suck at summaries sorry uyasha is the uke and koga is the seme!
1. Chapter 1:the goddess

Author's note:Hi peoples who are reading is my first fanfiction im so excited.  
Discliamer:i do not own any characters in this story.(some i do but you will know soon enough) now on to the story...

Chapter 1:The hanyou and the woman  
Kagome left the feudal era said her good byes and farewells and cried when she dropped into the left after Kagome went in the couldn't bear watching her leave but he knew she had to heartbroken hanyou went into the forest and never looked back even when he heard his friends calls his name to come time he got to the middle of the forest he didnt hear them calling him and he sniff the air the see if they were coming...he smelld sat down and start to sob that turned into a loud wasn't crying over Kagome he was crying because he remembered his mother and how she left cried for hours upon hours of sobbing and crying and he finally cried hisself to he was slept peacefully,a gentle spirit came down and sat next to him and place him in her arms like he was her gently stroke his hair and hummed a was no longer a spirit she became solid and Inuyasha sensed her this time it was like she was in thin air and just opened his eyes slowly and he saw he was in a castle and no longer in the forest.A woman walked up to him and sat down on the bed he was laying on."I see you name is 's yours young one?" the woman said gently with gentle eyes." am I a-and who are you?" Inuyasha said a little nervous about where he was and who this woman was."You are in my castle and I wanted to help you i felt that you were depress and I couldn't just leave you out are you?"she said with a beautiful and comforting smile."I'm a half-demon I grew up with no father and I-I lost my mother when I was only a kid.*sniff*"he said trying not to cry."It's ok to cry what's holding you back from crying?" she said moving a little closer to Inuyasha."Nothing.I learned after my mother died crying shows weakness.*sniff*So I don't cry because I don't want to be weak." he said in a crying tone and robbing his eyes."That is not true were crying before you fell here inuyasha."she said holding her arms out for a stared at her in confusion and then leaned in for a hug."Let it go and let it out." she said started to tear up and started to cry louder and storkes Inuyasha singing a melody."It's safe here is is coming on me when you are in trouble or when you need a are a little angel from the are here with me on tight child.I will never leave yoooooou tonight."she felt that Inuyasha fell soundly was snuggled to soon fell asleep with Inuyasha in her arms still humming the song she sun was going down when Marishana woke up with Inuyasha still in her arms placed him on the bed softly and slipped out the room quietly so she won't wake up Inuyasha."Marishana,is he ready?"a male voice turns around to see her husband."Jisurmaru,who are you talking?"she said."The young boy you broght in last night."he said calmly."Oh ready for what exactly do you want from?"she said curiously."You know how you always wanted a child...he is perfect to be our son."Jirsurmaru said a little happy."Oh me ask him first his been through a lot a ready."Marishana went back to the room where Inuyasha was she went in she heard saw Inuyasha was still sleep but tears were coming off his shook Inuyasha gently."Inuyasha wake up."she said."mmm...*sniff*sniff*sniff*sniff*Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Inuyasha cried."Sorry 's me Marishana."she stopped crying and he layed down in her lap."Inuyasha may I ask you a question?"she whispered."Yes."Inuyasha whispered back."Well me and my husband want a child and you are the one me and him want...so would you take the honer of being mine and Jisurmaru's son?"she asked."Yes."Inuyasha said in a peaceful tone." you want to go meet your father?He is very eager to meet you."she said got up and Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand quickly."It's ok safe."she walked out the room into the study where they found a man with long black hair and green eyes standing there.


	2. Chapter 2:the god

Author's note:Hi peoples who are reading is my first fanfiction im so excited.  
Discliamer:i do not own any characters in this story.(some i do but you will know soon enough) now on to the story...

Chapter 1:The hanyou and the woman  
Kagome left the feudal era said her good byes and farewells and cried when she dropped into the left after Kagome went in the couldn't bear watching her leave but he knew she had to heartbroken hanyou went into the forest and never looked back even when he heard his friends calls his name to come time he got to the middle of the forest he didnt hear them calling him and he sniff the air the see if they were coming...he smelld sat down and start to sob that turned into a loud wasn't crying over Kagome he was crying because he remembered his mother and how she left cried for hours upon hours of sobbing and crying and he finally cried hisself to he was slept peacefully,a gentle spirit came down and sat next to him and place him in her arms like he was her gently stroke his hair and hummed a was no longer a spirit she became solid and Inuyasha sensed her this time it was like she was in thin air and just opened his eyes slowly and he saw he was in a castle and no longer in the forest.A woman walked up to him and sat down on the bed he was laying on."I see you name is 's yours young one?" the woman said gently with gentle eyes." am I a-and who are you?" Inuyasha said a little nervous about where he was and who this woman was."You are in my castle and I wanted to help you i felt that you were depress and I couldn't just leave you out are you?"she said with a beautiful and comforting smile."I'm a half-demon I grew up with no father and I-I lost my mother when I was only a kid.*sniff*"he said trying not to cry."It's ok to cry what's holding you back from crying?" she said moving a little closer to Inuyasha."Nothing.I learned after my mother died crying shows weakness.*sniff*So I don't cry because I don't want to be weak." he said in a crying tone and robbing his eyes."That is not true were crying before you fell here inuyasha."she said holding her arms out for a stared at her in confusion and then leaned in for a hug."Let it go and let it out." she said started to tear up and started to cry louder and storkes Inuyasha singing a melody."It's safe here is is coming on me when you are in trouble or when you need a are a little angel from the are here with me on tight child.I will never leave yoooooou tonight."she felt that Inuyasha fell soundly was snuggled to soon fell asleep with Inuyasha in her arms still humming the song she sun was going down when Marishana woke up with Inuyasha still in her arms placed him on the bed softly and slipped out the room quietly so she won't wake up Inuyasha."Marishana,is he ready?"a male voice turns around to see her husband."Jisurmaru,who are you talking?"she said."The young boy you broght in last night."he said calmly."Oh ready for what exactly do you want from?"she said curiously."You know how you always wanted a child...he is perfect to be our son."Jirsurmaru said a little happy."Oh me ask him first his been through a lot a ready."Marishana went back to the room where Inuyasha was she went in she heard saw Inuyasha was still sleep but tears were coming off his shook Inuyasha gently."Inuyasha wake up."she said."mmm...*sniff*sniff*sniff*sniff*Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh..." Inuyasha cried."Sorry 's me Marishana."she stopped crying and he layed down in her lap."Inuyasha may I ask you a question?"she whispered."Yes."Inuyasha whispered back."Well me and my husband want a child and you are the one me and him want...so would you take the honer of being mine and Jisurmaru's son?"she asked."Yes."Inuyasha said in a peaceful tone." you want to go meet your father?He is very eager to meet you."she said got up and Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand quickly."It's ok safe."she walked out the room into the study where they found a man with long black hair and green eyes standing there.


End file.
